Ultimate Love
by homin charm
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER 5! Finally HOMIN / YUNJAE / YOOSU . Changmin x Yunho x Jaejoong. RnR please..
1. Chapter 1

_**Ultimate Love**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Warn** : _the character a little bit.. _

_**Lelaki itu berdiri sendirian dipinggir sungai Han. Bukankah ini terlihat seperti awal drama yang begitu membosankan, eh? **_

_**Lelaki tampan, sendirian , dan cairan bening yang mengalir disela pipinya. **_

_**Klise.**_

_**Dia mau bunuh diri?**_

_**Kenapa?**_

.

.

**.**

"_**aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**tidak Jaejoong. Aku lebih mencintaimu"**_

**Jaejoong tersenyum muak. Muak pada dirinya. **

"**kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Jung Yunho!" **

**Suara teriakannya redam di dalam apartemen kedap suara ini.**

"_**boo.. aku suka lokasinya. Lagipula kedap suara lebih baik. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar jeritanmu kan my boo.."**_

_**Pria itu mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang entah mengapa menunduk dengan wajah bersemu.**_

**Ya. Bahkan pria itu telah memikirkan betapa bergunanya apartemen ini saat dia menyakitinya. Membuatnya menangis. **_**Damn it, Jung Yunho**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Resort **_**itu kosong. Khusus untuk Shim Changmin. **

**Lilin-lilin memenuhi marmer gading. Membentuk sebuah jalan kearah luar.. ada banyak bintang malam ini. Ribuan kelopak mawar memenuhi pandangan Changmin. Sebotol **_**wine**_** dan dua gelas kaca tersaji dihadapannya. Pantai menggenang angkuh di kejauhan sana. Sesekali Changmin dapat menangkap bunyi deburnya. Entah bagaimana, hal sederhana semacam**

**Yunho berdehem kecil. Dia berhasil memberi kejutan yang membuat pria itu kagum.**

**Lelaki dihadapannya menatapnya tak suka.**

"**hentikan itu Yunho. Kau menyebalkan!" keluh lelaki itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.**

"**mau kemana kau Shim Changmin! kau tidak mematuhi perjanjian kita!" Yunho berupaya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan lelaki bernama Changmin barusan. **

**Lelaki itu telah berjanji untuk melakukan apa saja kalau dia berhasil mengeluarkan pujian pada kejutannya. Enak saja dia kabur..**

"**aku mau hadiahku Sim Changmin!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Shim Changmin. Umur 24 tahun. Cukuplah untuk dikatakan dewasa. Atau masih dikategorikan berondong? Terserahlah. Aku tak peduli.

Tinggal dikota besar itu menyenangkan. Semuanya ada. Kau mau apa? Kendaraan mewah? Hiburan malam? Wanita? Ck, jangan bercanda. Semua hanya butuh uang. Uang. Dan kau bahagia.

Mari ulangi perkataanku!

_Uang._

_Dan kau bahagia._

Apa? Tidak setuju? Sebenarnya aku percaya dengan "uang tidak bisa membeli kebahagiaan". Orang bodoh mana yang meletakkan kebahagiaan pada berlembar-lembar kertas? Kebahagiaan itu kompleks. Kalau benda itu, dibakar saja sudah binasa. Tolol sekali.

Tapi benda bodoh itu kebetulan dapat memberikanku mobil _sport._ Dan apartemen mewah. Dan aku, merasa bahagia. Dengan mobil _sport_. Dengan apartemen mewah. Jadi bagaimana ini?

Oh iya, tadi aku sempat menyinggung soal wanita kan? Kau lupa? Berarti kau tidak memperhatikan. Pergi saja sana. Ini ceritaku. Kalau kau tidak berminat, _stay away!_

Dikota besar ada banyak wanita cantik. Ada yang mahal, ada yang murah. Ada juga yang tidak punya harga. Mau harga jual atau harga diri. Yang seperti itu sama saja dengan sampah. Aku tidak membicarakan wanita baik-baik. Aku bicara soal _yeah, you know what I mean.._

_Sometimes striptease live show really interesting... I'm serious!_ Namun aku tidak begitu tertarik sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak suka mereka. Mereka berisik. Wanita yang pasrah dibawahmu memang menggiurkan, tapi wanita yang normal (err.. pakai baju dan berbicara) sangat berisik! Bikin sakit kuping saja.

_I'm gay._

"kau mau kemana oppa? mau kupesankan sarapan?"

"tidak perlu"

Changmin memakai celananya dengan cepat. Menyambar kaos _blue navy_-nya yang tergeletak kusut dilantai. Dan beranjak pergi.

Changmin menyodorkan kartu kreditnya pada resepsionis hotel. _Okay, done!_

Saat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, Changmin teringat dengan Hyemi. Gadis yang ditinggalkannya begitu saja setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui. Dasar Yoochun gila! Bisa-bisanya dia menjajakan gadis berumur 15 tahun yang masih perawan seperti itu. Tapi terserahlah, aku juga membayarnya dengan harga yang pantas. Buka plastik, pasti lebih mahal kan?

Tidak perlu heran begitu. Memangnya ada larangan _gay _tidur dengan wanita? Sepertinya kalian belum paham dengan mantraku sebelumnya.

_Uang._

_Dan kau bahagia._

Keluarkan beberapa lembar uang, dan bersenang-senanglah. Seperti yang kulakukan semalam.

Saatnya bergegas menuju rumah kekasihku. Pria bodoh itu sedang apa ya kira-kira? Ah, awas saja kalau dia tidak memasakkan sarapan yang enak. Siap-siap mati kau Jung Yunho!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiiinnnnnnnn !

Bunyi klakson memekakkan telinga.

"hei! Kau mau membuat aku diusir tetangga atau apa?"

"buka pagarmu bodoh!"

Changmin melenggang masuk ke rumah berdesain minimalis itu dengan riang. Riang karena indera penciumannya menangkap bau semerbak dari arah dapur.

"tunggu dulu!" Yunho membuat portal dengan kedua tangannya.

Langkah changmin terhenti. Raut kesal mewarnai wajahnya.

"kemana saja kau semalam? Park Yoochun sialan itu tersenyum aneh saat aku ke klub"

"….."

"kau bersama peliharaannya lagi Shim Changmin…" dengus Yunho.

Changmin menggerutu dalam hati. _Oke_ _Yoochun sialan, kau cari masalah rupanya. Ingatkan aku untuk menggergaji satu-satunya kebanggaannya. Bukan otaknya. Tapi satu benda yang kau-tau-apa-itu kan?_

"kau cemburu Yunho.." ledek Changmin.

"ini bukan saatnya bercanda Changmin!" geram yunho.

Cup! Kecupan singkat di bibir Yunho

"_I love you_. Mana sarapanku?" ucap Changmin sambil berlalu.

"hei ikan. Mau makan?" sapa Changmin pada ikan-ikan koi peliharaan Yunho.

Changmin sangat menyukai rumah ini. Dari depan memang terlihat kecil. Tapi tengoklah ke belakang, ada cukup lahan untuk menanam tanaman hias dan kolam kecil dengan air mancur mungil. Dan jangan lupakan kolam renang berukuran sedang yang letaknya pas menghadap kamarnya. Salah. Maksudnya, kamar Yunho. Tapi tak apa kan kalau disebut kamarnya juga? Banyak hal telah terjadi dikamar itu dan beberapa diantaranya melibatkan dia juga.

"jangan. Aku sudah memberi makan mereka"

Changmin melirik kesamping.

"aku pikir kau tidak akan bicara lagi padaku selamanya" ejek Changmin.

Sarapan tadi sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara kunyahan saja. Yunho tampaknya kesal sekali.

"aku sangat membecimu untuk masalah tadi, kau tau?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho merapatkan rahangnya.

"kenapa kau diam Yunho? haruskah aku membencimu untuk masalah yang itu, eum?" nada sarkas menguar kuat dari perkataan Changmin.

"kita lupakan saja ya Yunho.. Aku kemari untuk berduaan denganmu. Bukan untuk berdebat"

Changmin mulai memaki dalam hati. _Brengsek kau Jung Yunho! Salahkan saja aku terus. Padahal kau sendiri masih menabur cintamu pada si sialan Kim Jaejoong. Lelaki itu benar-benar pengemis. Berlutut dan memohon pada Jung Yunho-ku? Jangan bercanda, pria brengsek ini hanya milikku! Kau dengar tidak Kim Jaejoong?_

.

.

Changmin mengeluarkan ekspresi mencemoohnya. Lelaki dihadapannya telah meninggalkan tubuhnya. kemana dia? berkelana disurga? Pergi sendiri saja, eh? Menjemput hasrat dengan bulir gairah yang _yummy_ ..

Apa memang senikmat itu Yunho?

Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu merasa segila ini kan, Jung Yunho..

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Cerita ini Repost ya. Karena sebelumnya dihapus sama admin. Entah mengapa.. T.T**

**Minta Reviews-nya ya. Perlu dilanjutkan atau nggak..**

_**p.s. : thanks for readers**_** yang baca baik sekarang maupun pas sebelum di-delete kemarin ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ultimate Love**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Warn** : _uhmm... a little bit anger explode? enjoy! _

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha, pria itu tetap saja tidak bisa dibencinya. Jangan-jangan dia _masochist.._

Setelah men-_dial _hingga 25 kali, Jaejoong melempar _handphone_-nya asal. Yunho tetap tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Sebenarnya dia tahu alasannya. Apalagi setelah melewati rumah Yunho. Dari balik kaca mobil dia bisa melihat jelas _black Porsche_ parkir angkuh dalam pagar Yunho.

Astaga, Kim Jaejoong.. kau benar-benar tolol.

Jaejoong bisa saja masuk kerumah itu sekarang. Melabrak dua pria di dalam sana. Memaki Yunho atau menceburkan Shim Changmin ke kolam! Tapi sayangnya, dia seorang pengecut. Dia tidak akan melakukannya.

Padahal dia bangga pada dirinya. Dia tampan.

Tapi dia tidak yakin untuk ini. Tidak yakin kalau Yunho akan tetap bersamanya bila dia membuat perkara terang-terangan dengan pria muda itu. _Shim Changmin._.

_Handphone_-nya bergetar.

Junsu rupanya.

Jaejoong menyeruput kopinya pelan-pelan. Masih panas.

Ujung matanya dapat melihat pria di sudut ruangan mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mungkin lelaki itu gay, tebak jaejoong asal. Sudah dibilang kan? Jaejoong itu tampan. _Sex appeal_-nya lumayan. Lumayan menarik untuk wanita maupun pria.

"aku rasa desain yang Yoochun kirim semalam agak berlebihan hyung. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" ucap Junsu sambil sibuk menyortir lembaran file di depannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Lupakan masalah pribadi sejenak.

"ada satu yang menarik Su.. akan kukirim detailnya sore ini.." ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"kapan kau akan berhenti jadi model Min?" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam pria diatasnya.

Changmin terlalu malas untuk menjawab. Lidahnya terlalu sibuk menjilat apa yang yang terhampar di depannya. Keringat pria dibawahnya asin. Tapi seperti candu..

Yunho menggeliat. Daritadi dia sudah merinding dengan sentuhan pria egois itu. Geram dipermainkan, dengan satu sentakan.. dibaliknya posisi mereka.

Changmin mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"memang kenapa kalau aku berhenti? Kau ingin menikahiku?" ucapnya kemudian.

"….."

"menjadi _huswife_ ya? Rasanya tidak begitu buruk.." Changmin menyeringai.

Yunho menghela napas. Selalu begini kalau sudah membicarakan soal pekerjaan lelaki itu. Pasti ujung-ujungnya merambat pada komitmen. Dia belum siap untuk itu. Sungguh. Untuk hubungan yang normal saja dia belum siap, apalagi yang seperti ini.

Tapi tidak salah kan dia gerah dengan profesi Changmin? Pria itu model untuk majalah dewasa. Tubuhnya dijelajahi siapa saja yang menatap foto-fotonya. Belum lagi saat pemotretan. Yunho cukup kesulitan menahan emosi saat menemani Changmin sekali. Ruangan itu dipenuhi setidaknya 15 orang kru. Ada pria, ada wanita. Mereka dapat menatap tubuh telanjang Changmin semaunya.

Yunho mengerti _art._ Tubuh manusia adalah objek seni. Tapi tidak untuk tubuh Changmin-nya.

Padahal Yunho bisa membiayai hidup Changmin. Sangat bisa. Dia bukan pria miskin. Dengan _background_ keluarga kaya dan pekerjaannya sebagai eksekutif _big five company_.. uang hanya masalah sepele.

.

.

.

_Tok!tok!tok!_

Pria itu mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Selang beberapa detik, pintu tebuka. Seorang lelaki yang bisa dibilang tampan yang membuka pintu. Wajahnya penuh kharisma. Namun sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan cukup lama dia memberi kesan.. agak mencurigakan?

"astaga Shim Changmin.. kukira siapa yang bertamu"

BUGH!

Lelaki itu tersungkur ke belakang. Sebenarnya dia hanya memakai jubah mandi. Lengan kanannya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Noda merah langsung menyerap pada kain bewarna putih itu.

"uhuk! Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin!" ucap lelaki itu dengan nada mengeram.

"beruntung aku hanya meninjumu seperti itu Park Yoochun! Awalnya aku ingin membawa gergaji kesini dan memotong punya-mu!" Changmin berkata dengan nada yang ketus.

Raut lelaki yang bernama Yoochun tiba-tiba berubah sumringah. Aneh..

"hahahahhahahahha.." Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Orang ini pasti sudah tidak waras._ Pikir Changmin.

"apa Yunho memarahimu?" Ucap Yoochun sambil berusaha menghentikan sisa-sisa tawanya.

"…"

"padahal aku tidak bicara apa-apa padanya kemarin. Kok dia bisa tahu ya? Wahhh… jangan-jangan dia punya indera keenam Min!" Yoochun kembali tertawa namun kelihatannya sambil menahan perih karena luka di sudut bibirnya.

"tidak perlu indera keenam untuk membaca isi kepalamu idiot! Matamu saja sudah menggambarkan hal-hal jahat."

"hal jahat apa Min-a? Oh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana Hyemi? Tidak buruk kan untuk pemula.. Apa kau mau yang lain?" Yoochun menyerocos layaknya penjual cabe di pasar.

Changmin tidak menanggapi ocehan Yoochun. Hanya satu lirikan _deathgare_ yang diberinya pada lelaki itu. Yah.. cukup ampuh untuk membuat Yoochun diam. Walaupun Changmin lebih muda, tapi kekuatannya itu mengerikan. Sebenarnya kalau harus mengaku, Yoochun takut juga diancam akan digergaji oleh pria itu. Mau jadi apa dia tanpa 'benda antik' yang satu itu?

Changmin membuka kulkas Yoochun. Saat dia melewati _mini bar,_ dia sempat melihat _vodka._

Yoochun tahu itu minuman favorit Changmin.

"ayo kita minum!" sebuah tepukan kecil diberikan Yoochun pada pundak Changmin.

"…." Changmin seperti berpikir sejenak.

"ayolah.." kini Yoochun setengah menarik tangan Changmin.

Changmin sudah hampir melangkahkan kakinya hingga..

"oppa.. kenapa lama sekali?" sosok Hyemi muncul dari balik pintu kamar.

Melihat Hyemi membuat Changmin sedikit kaget.

"ah! _Annyeong_ Changmin oppa.." sapa Hyemi sambil menunduk. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut sehelai kimono transparan.

"aku pulang ya Chun" Changmin membalikkan langkahnya, berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Yoochun hanya menatap punggung bocah mengerikan itu dengan keheranan.

_Handphone_ di saku jubah mandinya bergetar. Yoochun mengangkatnya dengan segera.

_Jaejoong calling.._

"halo hyung?"

"…"

"oke. Aku akan memeriksanya lagi"

"…"

"setelah aku edit, nanti segera ku_email_kan padamu"

"…."

"oi hyung! Barusan Changmin kemari. Bocah itu sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan Jung Yunho.."

.

.

.

_Klik._

Jaejoong memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun.

Benarkah yang dikatakan Yoochun barusan? Yunho bertengkar dengan Changmin?

Jaejoong memang tidak tahu penyebab pertengkaran itu. Tapi tetap saja ini menjadi kabar baik baginya. Seulas senyum tergambar diwajahnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, omongan Yoochun itu tidak jauh bedanya dengan tukang jual obat di pinggir jalan. Lelaki tukang tipu seperti itu mana bisa dijadikan patokan informasi. Jaejoong tahu benar siapa Yoochun. Mereka saling mengenal sejak masih sama-sama kuliah di Amerika. Yoochun itu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah kalau soal wanita. Sifat _playboy_-nya parah. Bahkan makin menjadi-jadi di tahun-tahun belakangan ini. Selain menjadi seorang _graphic designer _berbakat dan satu kantor dengan Jaejoong, sebenarnya Yoochun juga punya bisnis lain. Bisnisnya bisa dikatakan cukup gila namun yah.. tidak kaget untuk dijalankan oleh orang macam Park Yoochun. Dia menyalurkan wanita-wanita muda di klub malam. Mangsanya ya.. kalangan eksekutif. Singkatnya, Yoochun germo berdasi.

Tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini, Jaejoong memilih ingin mempercayai mulut sahabat lamanya itu. Dia harus merayakannya. Dia mengeluarkan satu botol _wine_. Ahh… dia ingin mabuk dalam berita menyenangkan itu.

Bunyi ketukan samar-samar terdengar olehnya. Dengan berjalan sempoyongan dia berupaya membuka pintu. Siapa tahu Yunho-nya yang datang. Pasti rasanya senang sekali.

_Cklek._

"kau mabuk boo?"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat doanya terkabul. Memang Yunho yang datang. Namun,

BRUK!

Dengan sigap Yunho menangkap badan Jaejoong yang tumbang. Jaejoong pingsan karena mabuk.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? **

**Seperti biasa REVIEW-nya sangat sangat sangat diharapkan.. Saran readers bisa membawa perubahan bagi masa depan ULTIMATE LOVE **_***opoiki?***_

_**see ya in next chapter! Soon.**_

_**-xoxo-**_

_**p.s: thanks for the reviews ^^ **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ultimate Love**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : T - M

**Length** : 3 of ?

**Warn** : _uhmm... enjoy!J_

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar penuh emosi. Rasanya dia ingin memaki semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa diarahkannya laju mobilnya ke apartemen Jaejoong. Dia tidak masalah bila Yunho meniduri wanita lain. Atau sekedar iseng menggoda pria lain. Tapi, _Kim Jaejoong_ _is a big no no_.

Jung Yunho sangat berarti baginya. Di rengkuhan lelaki itu, dia telah berubah begitu banyak. Dia tidak seliar dulu. Memang, dia masih suka iseng tidur dengan wanita lain seperti dengan Hyemi waktu itu. Tapi sebenarnya hal itu sudah jarang dilakukannya. Kemarin, dia tergiur mulut beracun Park Yoochun yang meledeknya sebagai 'bocah ingusan' sejak berada di ketiak Yunho. _Argh! Dasar germo sialan!_

Dan yang paling mencolok, dia benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan pria mana pun sejak bersama Yunho! Dia itu sangat gampangan sebelum bertemu Yunho. Pergi ke klub tiap malam. _Hangover_. Terbangun di pagi hari dengan 'entah-siapa-orang-yang-tidur-disebelahnya' hampir menjadi rutinitas kehidupannya.

Biang iblis sepertinya bisa berubah sedrastis itu karena seorang pria. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan.

Entah Yunho adalah jelmaan malaikat..

Entah Changmin jatuh cinta terlalu dalam..

Digedor-gedornya apartemen Kim Jaejoong.

Dimana lelaki itu? Changmin benar-benar kesal. Sudah cukup kesabarannya selama ini. Menahan-nahan emosi setiap dia mengetahui kalau Yunho diam-diam masih menemui Jaejoong.

Cklek. Pintu apartemen Jaejoong perlahan-lahan terbuka. Changmin sudah siap menonjok siapa saja yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

Tangannya hampir saja mengenai kulit pria yang sangat kaget di depannya.

Hampir!

Berterimakasihlah kepada refleks Changmin yang bagus. Tinjunya tidak mengenai pria itu.

"Junsu.." ucap Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini Min-a?" lelaki yang bernama Junsu _shock_ melihat Changmin.

"mana Jaejoong, Su!" amarah Changmin kembali naik ke ubun-ubun.

Junsu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu betul kenapa Changmin bisa sampai seperti ini.

"dia tidak ada. Setengah jam lalu dia pergi"

"apa?" Changmin memasang wajah kecewanya.

"jangan-jangan kau salah paham soal telepon genggam Yunho.."

Changmin lumayan kaget. Kenapa Junsu bisa tahu?

"semalam Yunho ke sini. Saat baru datang, Jaejoong ambruk karena mabuk. Mungkin ponselnya tertinggal saat menggotong Jaejoong" jelas Junsu.

Mendengar Yunho datang kemari tadi malam sontak membuat Changmin mengatupkan rahangnya.

"lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" Changmin berupaya bertanya dengan nada sewajarnya.

"Yak! Kau lupa kalau aku sekretaris Jaejoong? Aku orang pertama yang dihubungi Yunho. Aku menginap disini mengurusi bossku semalaman" Junsu memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"jadi Yunho…"

"iya, sepupuku yang bodoh.. Yunho-mu itu tidak menginap" ucap Junsu gemas.

Mendengar penjelasan Junsu sepercik rasa bahagia mengisi dadanya.

"aku pulang Su. Salam buat bibi" Changmin meninggalkan Junsu begitu saja.

"dasar bocah tengik.." gumam Junsu sambil kembali menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya mereka saling ter-_connected. _Yoochun adalah sahabat Jaejoong sekaligus _partner-in-crime_ Changmin di dunia malam. Junsu adalah sepupu Changmin sekaligus sekretaris pribadi Jaejoong. Selain fakta bahwa Junsu adalah sepupu Changmin yang masih menjadi sebuah rahasia, mereka sama-sama tahu posisi masing-masing.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat.

Seorang _waiters_ tersenyum saat berpapasan dengannya. Jaejoong membalas dengan senyum singkat seperti biasa. Mata Jaejoong langsung tertuju pada sudut ruangan. Bagus pikirnya, meja favoritnya kosong. Suasana _pub_ tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena belum tengah malam. Sesekali Jaejoong melirik arlojinya. Jaejoong baru saja meraih gelas _tequila_ ketika pria yang dinantinya tiba.

"boo.." sapa Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongak keatas.

Pria itu selalu saja sama tampannya. Bahkan dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung asal-asalan dan celana formal seperti itu. _Yunho-nya memang yang terbaik._

"duduk Yun.."

"….."

"aku membawa ini.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan _handphone _dari sakunya. Milik Yunho.

"oh. Ada padamu ya?" Yunho meraih benda itu.

Entah bagaimana, mereka diam. Canggung.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho. Dilihatnya pria itu meneguk bir.

"Yun, minggu depan aku ke Brussel. Kau mau ikut?" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"….."

"tidak lama. Hanya lima hari. Kau punya waktu?"

Jaejoong sangat berharap Yunho bisa pergi. Yunho sangat sibuk. Kalaupun ada waktu senggang, pasti sudah dirantai dengan bocah tengik sialan bernama Shim Changmin. Hanya ini kesempatan yang dia punya. Sebut saja itu semacam _honeymoon_. Menghabiskan waktu berdua. Hanya dia dan Yunho. Ahh.. pasti seru. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong bersemu.

Yunho tidak merespon apa-apa. Daritadi hanya sibuk minum saja.

Jaejoong menghela napas.

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kesal. Kenapa dirinya sampai begitu bodoh dihadapan pria ini. Melupakan harga dirinya seperti ini. Setengah memohon agar pria itu mau pergi bersamanya..

"boleh juga"

Jaejoong tersentak.

Dia berhalusinasi atau apa?

Tapi segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Melihat senyum lembut Yunho, benar-benar membuatnya sadar. Yunho mengiyakan ajakannya.

Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah Jaejoong. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Yunho.

Rasanya hangat seperti biasa.

Yunho mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dan mencium rambutnya sekilas.

Ditatapnya mata pria itu. Entah bagaimana mata sekecil itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar. Seperti gadis remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Ya.. jatuh cinta.

Jaejoong sangat sadar kalau dia mencintai pria ini dalam kadar yang berlebihan. Terus terang dia tidak peduli. Kalaupun cinta seperti ini bisa membuatnya terbunuh, dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Asalkan bersama Yunho..

_Jung Yunho miliknya._

Jaejoong memindahkan seluruh tubuhnya ke atas pangkuan Yunho. Dia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria itu.

_Ah, malam ini harus jadi miliknya. Hanya dia dan Yunho._

Yunho menarik rahang Jaejoong agar menghampiri bibirnya.

"mmpphhh.."

Bibir itu, selalu saja sama manisnya.

Jaejoong mencintai segala yang dimiliki pria tampan itu.

Bau _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu.. bibir kecil berbentuk hati.. dan ciuman penuh hasrat itu..

"Yunho.. mmpphh.. _I miss you_.." desah Jaejoong dengan bibir yang sedikit membengkak dan mata besar yang berkilau dibawah lampu yang temaram.

Yunho meneguk ludahnya.

"_I miss you too.. my boo.."_

Dan mereka kembali membagi desah. Membagi kenikmatan dengan tangan nakal yang menyusup di sela-sela kemeja Yunho yang telah terbuka sebagian.

Malam ini hanya milik mereka.

.

.

Shim Changmin menghisap rokoknya. Membuang asapnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Matanya tidak sedetikpun teralih dari satu titik di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Yunho adalah lelaki yang pintar dalam banyak hal. Karir misalnya.

Namun tentu saja dia bodoh untuk beberapa hal. Cinta misalnya.

Sudah hampir satu tahun dan untuk memilih Changmin atau Jaejoong saja dia tidak bisa.

Yunho tahu dia telah menjadi pria yang jahat. Dia membuat Jaejoong terombang-ambing tidak jelas. Sebenarnya waktu itu dia telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Seharusnya masalah selesai kan?

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Jaejoong datang pada suatu hari setelah beberapa bulan mereka berpisah. Lelaki itu memintanya untuk kembali. Jaejoong menyentuh hati Yunho.

Yunho yang bodoh.

Yunho yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Yunho yang selalu tidak tega pada Jaejoong.

Dan ibarat benang kusut, sejak itu dia terjebak cinta segitiga yang ruwet seperti ini.

Dia terjebak dengan bocah egois bernama Shim Changmin dan pria innocent bernama Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"tidak enak!" Changmin menghentakkan sumpitnya di meja.

Suara Changmin seakan menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"aku mau makan dirumah Yoochun saja!" Changmin hendak beranjak dari kursinya saat tangan Yunho menahannya.

"kita _delivery order_ saja ya?" ucap Yunho kemudian.

Changmin punya selera makan yang mengerikan. Mulutnya seperti _vacuum cleaner_ saja. Mungkin kapasitas perut Changmin setara dengan perut dua gajah dewasa. Yunho hanya bisa menahan geli saat melihat Changmin makan dengan lahapnya. Tuhan tidak adil. Saat dia harus rajin _fitness_ untuk membentuk otot perut, pria dihadapannya justru bisa makan sesuka hati tanpa takut gemuk. Lihat saja, tubuh Changmin tetap saja kurus. Metabolisme yang bikin iri.

"kenapa? Tidak pernah lihat orang makan?" ucap Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"dasar bocah.." ledek Yunho.

.

.

Changmin berbaring di pangkuan Yunho. Tangannya menelusuri perut pria itu. Ada enam kotak disana. Keras..

Yunho sedikit menggeliat karena geli.

"payah.." ejek Changmin.

Mendengar itu, Yunho meletakkan majalah yang dibacanya. Dia menindih Changmin.

"sekarang ayo kita buktikan siapa yang payah" Yunho menyeringai.

Yunho membawa Changmin pada ciuman yang panas. Lidah yang saling berbelit. Saliva yang menetes. Semua terjadi dalam ciuman panjang itu. Ketika Yunho mulai melepas tautan diantara mereka, Changmin segera menarik tengkuknya. Ciuman itu kembali berlanjut.

"kau..mmpphh..ingin.., mmpphh..aku..mmpphh.. kan..mmpphh?" Tanya Changmin disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Changmin. Sesekali dihisapnya bibir bagian atas pria yang berbaring dibawahnya itu. Dengan sengaja dimasukkannya saliva miliknya pada bibir Changmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"hanya… hmphhh.. kau…hhmmph.. sayang..hhmph.."

Yunho mulai menyusuri garis rahang pria yang berbaring dibawahnya. Mulai menyesap dan memberi tanda. Dia merasa puas dengan mahakarya yang dibuatnya. Ada satu.. dua.. ah tidak, ada empat bercak kemerahan berkumpul di sudut leher Changmin.

Yunho mulai memberi gigitan kecil pada telinga pria yang diklaim sebagai miliknya itu..

_Ayo mendesah Changmin.. ayolah.. _

"kenapa kau ingin pergi dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho terkejut. Reflek melepaskan gigitan menyenangkan..

Suara yang ditangkap telinganya bukanlah sebuah erangan frustasi.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"kau tahu darimana?"

"pergilah" Changmin mengucap pelan.

Yunho diam tanpa ekspresi.

Changmin menggeser tubuhnya. Berupaya melepaskan diri dari tubuh Yunho. Dengan pelan dia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. Rasanya tidak mungkin untuk menunggu pria itu melepaskanmu Yunho"

"…."

"kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ah tidak! mungkin aku akan menyekapmu di ruang bawah tanah agar kau tidak menemui pria lain"

"…."

"Jaejoong mencintaimu. Tidak ada keraguan mengenai itu"

"…."

"sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kita ini apa.."

Yunho seakan menjadi bisu. Dia lupa bagaimana cara berbicara. Sedari tadi dia hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Changmin. Ditatapkan kedua bola mata pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Sambil mengira-ngira isi pikiran pria yang menjadi penyangga hatinya selama hampir satu tahun.

Yunho tahu saat-saat seperti ini akan tiba. Saat dimana dia harus memilih.

.

.

.

_Flashback.._

"_aku tidak suka ide ini boo.. kita pulang saja" ucap Yunho malas._

"_Yunho ayooo…." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho manja._

_Yunho menyerah. Dia mengikuti langkah Jaejoong. Kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala. Kalau sudah punya permintaan, sangat sulit untuk ditolak._

_Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar hotel. Hari ini anniversary hubungan mereka. Jaejoong ingin memberi sebuah hadiah yang sebenarnya tidak disukai Yunho. Entah dapat ide darimana tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin mereka melakukan threesome malam ini. Jaejoong bilang, mereka harus mendapatkan kenangan seks yang spesial. Tapi tetap saja Yunho berpikir ide ini gila. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong mengajak orang lain ikut bermain dalam hubungan badan mereka?_

_Rupanya Yoochun sudah ada di dalam kamar._

_Tunggu dulu! Yoochun? _

_Jangan bilang kalau germo itu yang menjadi partner mereka. Astaga! Yoochun itu kan seme absolute! Membayangkan bajingan itu memasuki Jaejoong benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tidak! dia harus menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kamar terkutuk ini!_

_Yoochun sepertinya bisa menebak pikiran Yunho._

"_bukan aku yang melakukannya dengan kalian. Dasar pencemburu kau Jung Yunho!" ledek Yoochun._

_Yunho menatapnya sengit._

"_mana orangnya Chun?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias._

_Cklek. Sebuah pintu dibelakang tempat Yoochun berdiri terbuka._

_Sesosok lelaki tampan keluar. _

"_okay! Tugasku selesai. Have fun…" Yoochun kemudian keluar dari kamar sambil bersiul-siul._

_Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar tertutup._

_Jaejoong menatap pria di hadapannya dengan wajah puas. Park Yoochun benar-benar tahu apa yang dibutuhkannya. Seorang uke tampan untuk kadonya pada Yunho._

"_siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah._

"_Shim Changmin" balas lelaki itu sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya._

_Yunho hanya diam terkesima melihat lelaki itu. _

_Flashback end.._

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah tiba di aiport. Satu jam lagi waktu keberangkatan. Rasanya Jaejoong ingin berteriak seperti orang gila. Dia sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat bahagia….

Sudah lama sejak perjalanan terakhirnya dengan Yunho. Waktu itu mereka pergi bersama ke Thailand. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Yunho malah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya selama di sana. Kalaupun ada waktu berdua, paling jauh mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di _Pattaya._ Yang seperti itu, tidak boleh terulang. Untuk kali ini, Jaejoong benar-benar telah mempersiapkan segalanya. Sederet tempat wisata menarik telah diobservasi dengan teliti. Ah.. Kalau perlu, begitu tiba di Brussel dia akan merengek pada Yunho agar menghampiri kapel pernikahan terdekat.

Menikah dengan Yunho…

Jaejoong merasa pipinya memanas. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menginvasi Yunho. Dia harus berhasil. _Siap-siap menangis kau Shim Changmin!_

"boo.."

"ah! kau sudah datang Yunho.." senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

_**hm, nggak tahu mau bilang apa.**_

_**let's anticipating for next chapter.. *sok misterius***_

_**Yah pokoknya I'll try my best.**_

_**REVIEWs-nya ditunggu… ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ultimate Love**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : M

**Length** : 4 of ?

**Warn** : _NC scene here...but don't expect too much. enjoy!J_

Changmin baru saja hendak memejamkan mata ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu apartemennya.

_Klek_.

Changmin melebarkan matanya.

"Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba ditariknya lelaki yang keheranan itu dalam pelukan.

"aku mencintaimu, Shim Changmin" bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

"_aku mencintaimu"_

"_tidak Jaejoong. Aku lebih mencintaimu"_

Jaejoong tersenyum muak. Muak pada dirinya.

"kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku Jung Yunho!"

Suara teriakannya redam di dalam apartemen kedap suara ini.

"_boo.. aku suka lokasinya. Lagipula kedap suara lebih baik. Tidak ada yang akan mendengar jeritanmu kan my boo.."_

_Pria itu mengerling nakal pada Jaejoong yang entah mengapa menunduk dengan wajah bersemu._

Ya. Bahkan pria itu telah memikirkan betapa bergunanya apartemen ini saat dia menyakitinya. Membuatnya menangis. _Damn it, Jung Yunho!_

Kejadian di _airport_ berputar-putar dalam kepala Jaejoong. Dari bermilyar-milyar manusia yang hidup di dunia, kenapa harus dia yang merasakan cinta seperti ini?

"_boo.."_

"_ah! Kau sudah datang Yunho.." senyum mengembang di wajahnya._

_Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya._

_Yunho datang dengan kunci mobil yang digenggam di tangan kiri._

_Jaejoong sebenarnya tahu ini akan terjadi. Mungkin sejak lama dia sudah mengetahuinya. Dia hanya tidak ingin membayangkannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan._

"_mana kopermu Yun?"_

"_Jae.."_

_Jaejoong merasa matanya panas._

"_Jaejoong.." _

_Ini bukan pertanda baik. Yunho bahkan memanggil nama aslinya. _

"_panggil aku boo.."_

"_Jae, aku.."_

_Kini air mata telah mengalir di sudut mata Jaejoong. _

"_maaf Jae.. aku selalu menyakitimu"_

"…"

"_Jae.."_

"_apa yang membuatku tak pantas bersamamu?" bibir Jaejoong bergetar._

_Yunho menatap matanya._

"_kau yang terbaik Jae.. aku yang tak pantas bersamamu"_

"…"

_Airmata Jaejoong mengalir deras. Kini orang-orang yang lewat mulai melirik penasaran._

_Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama. Ditelusurinya wajah pria yang masih sangat dicintainya itu. Jaejoong selalu menyukai cara Yunho menatapnya. Dalam mata kecil itu, Jaejoong selalu melihat refleksi dirinya. Tapi mengapa saat ini tidak ada siapa pun disana? Sekeras apa pun Jaejoong mencari, pantulan dirinya tidak ada disana. _

"_Jae.."_

_Jaejoong tahu, Jung Yunho bukan miliknya. Dia sangat tahu._

_Jung Yunho hanya mengasihaninya. Jaejoong tahu hubungannya kini hanya cinta sepihak. Yunho sudah membuangnya sejak dulu.._

"_kau tidak layak untukku. aku benci padamu. aku mencampakkanmu.." Jaejoong mulai meracau. Dia berharap kalimat penyangkalan itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik._

_Jung Yunho yang jahat.._

_Jung Yunho yang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya.._

_Jung Yunho yang mengemis cintanya.._

_Jung Yunho yang dibencinya.._

_Yunho beringsut mendekat. Dibawanya Jaejoong dalam dekapan._

"_iya. Aku orang yang jahat. Kau mencampakkanku Jae.." ucap Yunho sambil mengelus puncak kepala pria rapuh di pelukannya._

"_pergilah" Jaejoong berkata pelan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho._

"_Jae.."_

"_demi tuhan Yun! Pergilah!" _

_Yunho sempat mengusap airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi._

Jaejoong menatap nanar dua tiket ditangannya. Diraihnya_ lighter_ yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Kobaran api kecil perlahan-lahan melenyapkan dua tiket terkutuk itu.

Kepalanya terasa sakit. Jaejoong meremas kuat kepalanya.

"_Jaejoong.. kau ingat aku?"_

"_astaga Seung Hyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jaejoong terlihat kaget._

_Pria itu bernama Choi Seung Hyun._

_Bukan siapa-siapa._

_Hanya seorang mantan kekasih waktu kuliah di Amerika._

_._

_._

_Suasana klub tidak begitu ramai. _

"_hentikan Seung Hyun! Itu benar-benar aib.. hahaha" Jaejoong tergelak. Tangannya memegang perut untuk menahan tawa._

"_tapi itu benar kan?" Seung Hyun tersenyum singkat._

_Membicarakan kenangan masa lalu dengan teman lama adalah hal menyenangkan. Jaejoong tidak menyangka akan bertemu Seung Hyun di Korea. Pria itu sebenarnya menetap di Italia. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saat ada tugas di Korea dan perusahaan Jaejoong menjalin kerjasama dengan Choi Seung Hyun._

"_iya. Dan kita benar-benar bodoh saat itu.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menerawang. Mengingat kenangan masa orientasi kuliah mereka dulu._

"_Jae.." _

_Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka telah saling memagut bibir satu sama lain._

_Seung Hyun menurunkan risleting Jaejoong perlahan. Dengan hati-hati disentuhnya milik Jaejoong._

"_argh.." sentuhan itu membuat Jaejoong gila._

_Dia ingin lebih._

"_make it fast.. please.." desah Jaejoong._

_Dan saat itulah.._

"_Jaejoong!"_

_Suara itu sangat familiar di telinga Jaejoong._

_Jangan dia.. tolong jangan dia.. doa Jaejoong dalam hati._

_Sayang sekali, Jung Yunho-lah yang berdiri disana._

_Jaejoong terdiam. Dia tidak bisa lebih shock dari pada ini._

_Seung Hyun masih sibuk di selangkangannya._

_Apa pun yang ingin dilakukannya, tetap saja.. Yunho murka._

Hati Jaejoong makin perih mengingat penghianatannya dulu. Yunho membencinya begitu dalam. Dan mengakhiri apa yang telah mereka jalani selama dua tahun saat itu.

Bayangan Changmin melintas dipikirannya. Bocah itu..

Apa benar dia berhak membenci bocah tengik itu?

Jaejoong tahu dia hanya iri. Dia terlalu iri karena tidak bisa mengusir Changmin dari hati Yunho.

Bocah itu tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dia tidak merebut Yunho.

Jaejoong ingat betul saat Yoochun memberitahunya kalau Shim Changmin telah berhubungan dengan Yunho. Saat itu, Jaejoong masih bersedih karena hubungannya yang kandas. Jaejoong ingin marah, tapi dia tidak berhak. Jung Yunho bukan miliknya lagi.

Jaejoong tahu ini semua salahnya. Dia yang membuat Yunho jijik. Dia yang 'memaksa' Yunho untuk berhenti mencintainya. Tapi ini tetap tidak adil! Mengapa Yunho meninggalkannya hanya karena satu kesalahan? Changmin itu lelaki murahan yang sering tidur dengan wanita dan pria lain. Mengapa Yunho tetap memilih bocah itu?

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

_Jung Yunho, sebesar itukah rasa cintamu padanya?_

_Apa yang kau lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya Shim Changmin?_

_Dasar bocah tengik yang beruntung!_

.

.

.

Yunho menyetir dengan riang. Sesekali dia bersiul. Diliriknya lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"jangan menatapku kalau sedang menyetir.. dasar bodoh!"

"aku kan hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja.." jawab Yunho.

"baik-baik apanya! Kalau ada truk di depan bagaimana? Kalau mau mati, mati saja sendiri! Aku ada di mobil ini. Jadi, berusahalah untuk selamat!"

"kalau aku mati, kau juga akan mati Shim Changmin.."

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ketika aku mati, kau akan sangat bersedih. Karena tidak sanggup menahan derita tanpa adanya kehangatan dari seorang pangeran tampan bernama Jung Yunho, maka Shim Changmin pun menyusulnya dengan melompat dari atas tebing. Cerita tamat" Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"hentikan itu Jung Yunho bodoh!"

Sebenarnya ini adalah hari ulang tahun Yunho.

Flashback..

"_kau mau hadiah darimu" ucap Yunho._

"_aku tidak akan memberimu apa pun" jawab Changmin dingin._

"_apa-apaan itu? tidak bisa! Pokoknya aku mau hadiah!" Yunho merengut lucu._

"_astaga Yunho.. kau pikir berapa usiamu?"_

"_ayolah…." Yunho merengek._

_Changmin menghela napas._

"_beri aku satu kejutan. Kalau itu bisa membuatku terkesan, aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kau minta" ucap Changmin menyerah. _

"_hah? Tapi.."_

"_ya sudah. Berarti tidak ada hadiah untukmu"_

Flashback end..

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"ayo.." ucap Yunho sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin.

_Resort _itu kosong. Khusus untuk Shim Changmin.

Lilin-lilin memenuhi marmer gading. Membentuk sebuah jalan kearah luar.. ada banyak bintang malam ini. Ribuan kelopak mawar memenuhi pandangan. Sebotol _wine_ dan dua gelas kaca tersaji dihadapannya. Pantai menggenang angkuh di kejauhan sana. Sesekali Changmin dapat menangkap bunyi deburnya. Entah bagaimana, hal sederhana semacam ini terasa sempurna bagi Changmin.

"ini indah, Yunho…" ucap Changmin kelepasan.

Yunho berdehem kecil.

Changmin menatapnya tak suka.

"hentikan itu Yunho. Kau menyebalkan!" Changmin membalikkan badan dan berjalan kearah luar.

"mau kemana kau Shim Changmin! kau tidak mematuhi perjanjian kita!" Yunho berupaya mengejar langkah Changmin.

Yunho tahu dia berhasil.

"aku mau hadiahku Shim Changmin!"

.

.

"tadaaaaaaaa!"

"…." Changmin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Yunho membawanya ke sebuah kamar.

Cahaya di ruangan itu bisa dibilang minim. Hanya mengandalkan sinar bulan yang masuk dari gorden jendela yang terbuka. Bila menatap keluar maka penglihatan akan disambut oleh deburan ombak pantai yang membangkitkan romantisme yang entah berasal dari mana.

"jadi…" ucap Yunho.

"…"

"jadi, inilah hadiah yang aku mau.." Yunho berbisik di telinga Changmin.

Dipeluknya tubuh lelaki itu dari belakang. Bibirnya menjelajah tengkuk pria yang lebih muda.

Changmin merasa darahnya berdesir. Napas hangat di tengkuknya membangkitkan gairah yang dipendamnya.

"hanya hadiah kecil seperti ini?" Changmin berkata pelan.

Yunho tersenyum. Diistirahatkannya dagunya di pundak Changmin.

"berdua denganmu di keheningan seperti ini.. menikmati waktu yang berjalan lambat.. apa yang lebih sempurna dari ini?" bisiknya lagi.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya. Disentuhnya rambut Yunho yang mulai sedikit memanjang. Mulai menjelajahi wajah pria di depannya, Kemudian tangannya perlahan turun menelusuri kerah baju pria itu.

"_you own me, birthday boy.." _desah Changmin dengan nada berlumur hasrat.

Yunho hanya pasrah ketika Changmin mendorongnya ke ranjang.

Dia tahu, satu hal yang harus dilakukannya adalah menikmati.

Menikmati Changmin yang membuka perlahan bajunya..

Menarik gespernya..

Mengelus benda dibalik boxernya..

_Kau bisa membunuhku kapan saja Min!_ jerit benak Yunho.

Changmin mengecup ujung kejantanan Yunho.

Dengan perlahan dia mulai menjelajahi 'benda' itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

Yunho bergidik frustasi.

"_don't tease me.."_ ucap Yunho dengan nada bergetar.

Changmin menatapnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Di detik kemudian, Changmin mulai melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di badannya satu per satu. Yunho terus mengawasinya. Puluhan kali melihat Changmin telanjang di depannya mungkin tak akan pernah membuatnya terbiasa.

Changmin sangat tahu betapa Yunho kecanduan akan tubuhnya. Pria itu..

Kini Changmin telah polos seluruhnya. Sedikit mengejutkan karena dia langsung menduduki perut Yunho. Dua benda mereka bergesekan. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, hingga mereka sama-sama menjadi tegang.

"_I'm begging you babe.." _pintaYunho putus asa. Pria ini berada di puncak tadi Changmin hanya mempermainkannya.

Melihat Yunho yang meminta dengan keringat yang bercucuran karena menahan ereksi membuat Changmin iba(?). dengan senang hati dia mulai melakukan aksi favoritnya. Dikulumnya benda panjang kekasihnya itu dengan penuh semangat. Yunho dapat merasakan saliva Changmin yang mengalir di pinggir-pinggir kejantanannya. Dia sungguh menikmatinya. Menikmati hisapan antusias dari bibir lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Yunho mulai merasakannya. Rasa aneh di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang memaksa ingin keluar. Dan yah.. cairan lengket menyembur dari persembunyiannya. Sebagian wajah Changmin dihiasi percikan hangat itu.

Changmin menelannya sebagian. Lalu berupaya menjangkau percikan di mukanya dengan cara menggapainya dengan lidah. Changmin kembali menghisap. Berharap bisa mendapatkan cairan itu lagi. Yunho memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kebebasan yang baru dirasakannya.

"_watch this old man!" _desah Changmin sembari melepaskan hisapannya. Mata Yunho kembali terbuka. Pria muda itu memegang kejantanan Yunho erat, kemudian mengangkat bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang hangatnya.

Yunho sedikit kaget.

"argh!" jerit tertahan keluar dari mulut Changmin. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyesuaikan diri, hingga dia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Changmin menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan ritme yang semakin cepat.

Nafsu Yunho membuncah. Jepitan hangat itu membuainya. Puluhan atau bahkan ratusan kali melakukannya tetap saja membuatnya hampir gila karena terlalu nikmat..

"_tight babe.. love it" _desah Yunho.

Changmin memejamkan matanya. Keringat mengalir deras di sela-sela lehernya. Urat-uratnya menegang. Dia hampir sampai.

Bagi Yunho, melihat Changmin yang orgasme adalah pemandangan terindah yang selalu disukainya. Dan dia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana namanya akan disebut..

"Yunhooo..!" jerit Changmin.

Perut Yunho terasa hangat.

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho menarik tubuh Changmin. Dilumatnya kasar bibir pria yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya itu. kini Yunho telah menimpa Changmin dengan badannya. Changmin masih sedikit lemas saat Yunho gantian menghujam-hujamkan tubuhnya.

"faster.. faster.." keluh Changmin. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Yunho. Kakinya melingkar mantap di pinggang Yunho. Rasa perih dan nikmat menghampirinya bersamaan. Kombinasi candu yang akan selalu disukainya.

Yunho bergerak sambil menghisap tonjolan kecil di dada kekasihnya. Sementara tangannya sibuk meremas kejantanan Changmin yang kembali menegang di bawah sana.

"aku mau keluar.. aku akan keluar.." racau Yunho di sela kegiatannya memberi tanda di dada kekasihnya.

"argghhh.." Changmin melenguh.

"Changminnn ohh!" jerit Yunho.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar seiring dengan rasa hangat yang memenuhi lubangnya.

.

.

.

Changmin bangun pertama kali.

Badannya terasa sangat pegal. Yunho tertidur dengan menindihnya semalaman.

Pelan-pelan digesernya tubuh Yunho dari atasnya.

_Ah, damn! _Changmin berjengit kaget saat tahu milik Yunho yang masih berada didalam tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dikeluarkannya benda itu.

Changmin menatap wajah tidur kekasihnya. Wajah itu selalu saja gagal membuatnya terkesan. Lihat saja, mulut menganga.. mata setengah terbuka..

_Astaga! Makhluk ini pasti kloningan alien_.. pikir Changmin.

Dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho sudah bangun saat Changmin selesai. Pria itu duduk manis di atas ranjang. Hanya bertelanjang dada dengan selimut putih yang menutup bagian pinggang kebawah.

"yak! Kenapa mandi sendirian!" ucap Yunho cemberut.

Changmin hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Dia memakai bajunya.

Yunho semakin cemberut saat Changmin selesai berpakaian.

Setelah mematut diri sejenak di depan kaca, Changmin berjalan mendekati ranjang.

Yunho membentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud untuk memeluk Changmin.

Changmin berdiri mematung di sisi ranjang. Menatap Yunho sejenak untuk kemudian mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya di pagi ini..

"Yunho.. aku mau kita berakhir"

.

.

"Yunho.. aku mau kita berakhir" ucap Changmin datar.

Yunho sempat tersentak sebelum menurunkan bentangan tangannya.

"kalau ini bagian dari kejutan ulang tahun maka.." Yunho belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Changmin memotong,

"aku serius. hubungan ini dihentikan saja"

Kini Yunho seakan memenjara Changmin dalam matanya.

Changmin membalas tatapannya bahkan tanpa berkedip.

"aku tidak tahu virus apa yang menyerangmu pagi ini.. aku anggap ini lelucon" Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal dan tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Changmin.

"berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil Yunho. Aku serius"

Yunho bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan langsung mencengkeram bahu Changmin.

"kau yang harusnya berhenti! Berhenti melanjutkan lelucon konyol seperti ini!" Yunho berkata geram.

Changmin terdiam sejenak, kemudian mendekat dan menyentuh dada Yunho dengan telapak tangannya. Bisa dirasakannya jantung pria itu berdetak tidak beraturan.

"aku tidak menginginkannya lagi" ucap Changmin lirih.

Yunho menghela napas berat.

"apalagi masalahnya? Aku dan Jaejoong sudah selesai.." suara Yunho melunak.

"aku tahu.."

"aku memilihmu Changmin"

"aku tahu.."

"aku mencintaimu. demi tuhan!"

"aku tahu.."

"lalu kenapa kau begini!" Yunho menguatkan cengkeramannya di bahu Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum. Indah sekali. Senyuman ini jarang dilihat Yunho. Senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua mata pria itu melengkung dan terlihat tidak sama besar.

"_I love you, Jung Yunho. But I've changed. Sorry.."_

Yunho perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Dia merasa lemas.

Changmin memberi sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"_bye, Yunho.."_ ucap Changmin sebelum menutup pintu.

Yunho masih diam dalam posisinya. Masih duduk dengan tubuh setengah telanjang.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

_**Pertama-tama, maaf kalo adegan NC-nya mengecewakan. It must be weird.**_

_**Pada bagian Changmin yang mau putus, inspirasinya datang dari film 'letters to Juliet'..**_

_**Hmmm, next chapter is the end. **_

_**Thanks ya udah mengikuti Ultimate Love.. **_

_**Review yaa.. ^^**_

_**-XOXO-**_

_**p.s: don't be a silent readers! Thanks for the reviews in last chapter.. ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ultimate Love**_

**Pairing** : HoMin / YunJae / _slight_ YooSu

**Rate** : T

**Length** : 5 of 5

**Warn** : _hmm, langsung baca aja deh..J_

"dasar bocah nakal! Sudah berapa lama tidak kemari! Kau tidak rindu pada bibimu yang sudah tua..!"

Changmin hanya tertawa saat bibi Kim memukul-mukul punggungnya.

"hahahaha… maaf bibiku yang cantik.. siapa bilang bibi sudah tua? Masih muda begini" rayu Changmin.

Bibi Kim ikut tertawa. Diacaknya rambut Changmin dengan sayang.

"aigoo.. ibu, biarkan Changmin istirahat. Dia baru saja sampai.." ucap Junsu.

"biarkan saja. Bibi pasti sangat merindukan aku yang tampan ini Su.." ucap Changmin sambil memberi cengiran nakal.

"ahhhh… Min-a sayang, kau mau makan apa? Biar bibi masakkan" ucap Bibi Kim ramah.

"apa saja bi, aku akan makan semuanya" jawab Changmin antusias. Dia selalu antusias kalau soal makanan.

Bibi Kim kembali mengacak rambut Changmin sebelum melangkah menuju dapur.

"jadi, bagaimana kabarmu belakangan ini Min?" Tanya Junsu.

"cukup baik" jawab Changmin singkat.

"kau berakhir dengan Yunho?"

"….."

"aku tidak mengerti dengan isi kepalamu. Kau sudah menang Min, Jaejoong sudah menyerah"

Changmin tersenyum singkat pada sepupunya itu.

"kau kan tahu Su.. akhir yang bahagia, itu bukan tipeku"

.

.

Changmin berbaring di sofa. Ditatapnya langit-langit rumah Junsu.

Ah, banyak sekali kenangannya dirumah ini.

Saat berumur 10 tahun, orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia diurus oleh Bibi Kim, kakak ibunya yang telah menjanda. Kim Junsu adalah anak satu-satunya Bibi Kim.

Dulu, Changmin sering mengejek Junsu. Junsu adalah pria yang culun dimata Changmin. Saat itu menurut Changmin, pria keren adalah sosok sepertinya. Yang selalu mengikuti tren dan bisa tidur dengan wanita manapun. Lucu, padahal beberapa tahun setelahnya Changmin malah mengganti orientasi seksualnya. Dia menjadi _gay_.

Waktu tahu Junsu bekerja pada Jaejoong, Changmin sempat khawatir. Dia bahkan mewanti-wanti Junsu agar tidak mengungkapkan hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Changmin sadar, itu bisa membahayakan Junsu. Bisa saja kan, Jaejoong memecat Junsu kalau dia tahu? Jangan lupakan masalah cinta segitiga yang berlarut-larut kemarin.

Changmin melirik Junsu. Sepupunya itu terlihat sangat serius saat bekerja. Sesekali dilihatnya Junsu membaca file, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop.

_Ah, sial! Junsu lebih keren sekarang.._ rutuk Changmin dalam hati.

"Su.."

"eum.."

"aku ingin kuliah.."

"hah!"

Junsu sontak kaget mendengar perkataan sepupu berandalnya barusan.

Shim Changmin ingin kuliah?

.

.

.

"Changmin!"

Yoochun memanggil Changmin dari meja bartender.

Changmin menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat.

"mau minum?" tawar pria itu.

"boleh"

"pesan sesukamu. Aku yang traktir!"

"banyak pelanggan sepertinya?" lirik Changmin sambil meneguk segelas _vodka._

Yoochun hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"ah! Aku ke sana dulu ya.. _Joe, my bill okay!_"

Yoochun berlalu setelah menepuk pelan pundak Changmin dan berbicara dengan bartender.

Changmin cukup menikmati musik klub malam ini. _DJ_-nya bagus. Changmin terlalu malas untuk turun dan memilih untuk duduk saja sambil melihat orang-orang menggila di lantai.

"sedang mencari mangsa, Shim Changmin?"

Sapaan dingin itu membuat Changmin menoleh.

Kim Jaejoong memberinya tatapan paling menusuk.

"ah.. Jaejoong hyung… apa kabar?" balas Changmin sok ramah.

"parasit sepertimu sepertinya tidak mengenal kata malu.."

"parasit? Ahh.. _you're right, that's my middle name_" Changmin memberi senyuman menyebalkan pada Jaejoong.

Dia kembali meneguk gelas ketiga _vodka _kesukaannya.

"kudengar kau meninggalkan Yunho.."

Changmin menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Pria yang lebih tua itu sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"_yup!_" jawab Changmin santai.

Kini Jaejoong memberi pandangan 'apa-kau-idiot-bocah-tengik?'

Changmin hanya membalas dengan senyum mencemooh.

"oi hyung, aku dengar kau punya pacar baru.."

"…"

"siapa namanya? Kim Hyun Joong? Benar tidak…."

Jaejoong cukup tersentak mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"…"

" _when you need partner for threesome.. call me.."_ Changmin menyeringai.

Muka Jaejoong memerah. Seperti menahan emosi.

PLAK!

Jaejoong menamparnya tepat di pipi kiri.

"kau menjijkkan!" maki Jaejoong sebelum berlalu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mengejek sebelum melanjutkan minum.

"dasar pria labil.." gumamnya.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu berdiri sendirian dipinggir sungai Han.

Lelaki tampan, sendirian , dan cairan bening yang mengalir disela pipinya.

Klise.

Dia mau bunuh diri?

Lelaki itu hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Apa itu pistol?

Ah, ternyata hanya korek.

.

.

Pertama-tama aku ingin menegaskan bahwa aku tidak ingin bunuh diri.

Dasar kalian sok tau!

Memangnya ada yang salah kalau ingin sendirian di pinggir sungai?

Dan aku memang menangis.

Ya. Aku pria tampan bernama Shim Changmin memang menangis.

Mau meledekku? Silakan saja.

Memangnya aku peduli pendapat kalian?

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat ayah dan ibuku. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke makam mereka. Aku terlalu malu. Dulu ibuku adalah seorang guru bahasa. Ayahku adalah seorang polisi. Mereka sangat err.. normal. Kasihan sekali kalau mereka harus mengetahui bahwa aku, anak mereka yang bernyawa telah menjadi seorang model majalah porno. Sigh.

Aku rasanya ingin bersujud di kaki ibuku, (ah.. tapi bagaimana caranya?) mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membawa seorang gadis baik ke makam mereka. Itu akan sulit. Selain karena aku tidak berpikir akan menikah_… I'm gay too, remember?_

Aku sering bilang pada sepupuku Kim Junsu yang luar biasa, kalau aku tidak pernah cocok dengan akhir bahagia. Kenapa?

Semua berawal saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku hampir menang lomba menyanyi saat tiba-tiba suaraku menghilang di tengah lagu. Akhirnya, anak gendut jelek yang tampil setelahku yang menang. Lalu saat berumur 8 tahun. Aku hampir dikirim ke Jepang untuk ikut meramaikan festival budaya hingga tiba-tiba aku terserang cacar. Lalu puncaknya, saat berumur 10 tahun. Aku hampir menonton konser musikal bersama ayah dan ibu hingga aku mendengar mereka kecelakaan saat akan menjemputku di sekolah.

Sejak itu, aku percaya.. _happy ending isn't mine._

Mungkin itulah yang membuat aku meninggalkan Yunho.

Aku mencintainya.

Dan aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi akhir yang tidak bahagia.

Sebelum semua terlambat, maka aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

Apa kalian berpikir aku sangat bodoh?

Mungkin iya. _Whatever.._

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jung Yunho, sebenarnya pria itu sedikit mengecewakan.

Setelah hubungan kami berakhir, dia sama sekali tidak meneleponku. Atau berusaha bertemu. Atau apapun itu. _Dasar pria tolol!_

Aku pikir dia akan mengemis-ngemis padaku agar kembali. Tapi apa? Nol besar! Cih, katanya mencintaiku…

Oh iya, ingatkan aku untuk mengecek email. Pasti banyak email bertumpuk dari si culun Kim Junsu.

Sejak aku bilang ingin kuliah, dia semangat sekali. Dia mengirimkan banyak reviews mengenai perguruan tinggi yang membuka jurusan animasi. Ya, aku tertarik dengan jurusan animasi. Sebenarnya aku suka menggambar. Dan saat menonton film, aku lebih suka film animasi.

Rencananya aku tetap menjadi model sambil kuliah. Mau dapat uang darimana kalau aku berhenti?

Yah, sebenarnya uang masalah gampang. Mendekati Yoochun saja bisa dapat uang banyak. Tapi, kalau begitu aku tetap jadi orang brengsek dong?

Ah, tidak bisa! Aku ingin berubah. Mungkin tidak bisa jadi orang baik sepenuhnya. Tapi kalau menjadi orang setengah brengsek.. mungkin tidak terlalu buruk juga, kan?

.

.

.

"Changmin, ada yang mencarimu.."

Changmin hanya melirik saja saat diberitahu oleh salah seorang kru.

Dihapusnya _make up_ yang tersisa di wajahnya.

Changmin tidak terlalu kaget saat melihat Yunho duduk di _waiting room_.

"ada apa?" tanya Changmin malas.

.

.

Ternyata Yunho mengajaknya makan di sebuah restoran tempat langganan mereka dulu.

"kau makan dengan baik Changmin" ucap Yunho saat melihat Changmin makan dengan lahap seperti biasa.

"ya. Begitulah"

Setelah makan, mereka memilih untuk duduk-duduk disamping restoran. Ada beberapa bangku kayu disana. Pemandangannya cukup indah. Restoran ini memiliki kebun bunga di sisi kanan dan kiri. Tidak heran karena pemilik restoran juga memiliki bisnis _florist_.

"bagaimana kabarmu ,Min?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"ya begitu-begitu saja" jawabnya malas.

"kapan kau akan berhenti jadi model Min?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Astaga! Changmin pikir beberapa bulan tidak bertemu pria ini akan menjadi sedikit pintar, ternyata sama saja. Dari dulu pertanyaannya itu-itu juga.

"memang kenapa kalau aku berhenti? Kau ingin menikahiku?" jawabnya santai.

Yunho terkesiap dengan jawaban Changmin.

Nah kan? Changmin mau tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunho. Pria itu cuma pandai mengobral cinta saja. Coba kalau disinggung soal komitmen, langsung berubah menjadi tikus gurun.

Yunho meletakkan sebuah amplop di atas meja. Didorongnya kearah Changmin.

Pelan-pelan Changmin mengambil dan membukanya.

Setelah mengetahui isinya, dia menatap bingung kearah Yunho.

"itu tiket ke Amsterdam. Kita berangkat besok pagi"

"…"

"aku belum membeli cincin. Nanti saja, disana kau bisa memilihnya sendiri"

"…"

"aku telah menyewa sebuah kapel dekat tebing di daerah Rotterdam. Pemandangannya indah, kau pasti suka"

"…"

"kita menikah sabtu nanti jam 10 waktu setempat"

"…."

Changmin masih berusaha mencerna satu persatu kalimat yang Yunho ucapkan.

1 menit..

2 menit..

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang akan menikah?

Changmin sampai ternganga karena _shock_. Ah, pasti wajahnya terlihat bodoh.

"Yunho, ini.." belum selesai Changmin berkata, Yunho telah memotong,

"bulan depan aku pindah tugas ke Amerika. Sekolahnya lanjutkan disana saja ya.." ucap Yunho sambil membenarkan letak rambut Changmin yang tersibak oleh angin.

"…"

"jurusan animasi disana lebih bagus daripada di Korea. Aku mau kau dapat yang terbaik Min.."

Changmin memerangkap Yunho dalam matanya. Pria itu membalasnya dengan tatapan hangat yang setengah mati Changmin rindukan, walaupun dia tidak ingin mengakuinya tentu saja.

_Darimana pria ini bisa tahu?_

_Junsu yang memberitahunya?_

"lima bulan ini aku banyak berpikir. Saat kau pergi aku kira aku akan baik-baik saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau tahu aku selalu tidak siap dengan komitmen, tapi kehilanganmu sangat berpengaruh buruk pada hidupku.."

"…"

"terima kasih karena kau telah meninggalkanku kemarin. Terima kasih karena membuatku siap untuk menjadikanmu sebagai komitmenku.. seumur hidup"

Changmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mungkin dia memang tidak harus berkata-kata.

"Shim Changmin, kalau kau takut dengan akhir bahagia.. ya sudah. Tapi jangan coba-coba menghalangi akhir bahagiaku. Mengerti?" ucap Yunho dengan nada mengancam.

Changmin terdiam. Cukup lama untuk melihat kesungguhan di wajah pria dihadapannya.

Changmin tersenyum. Indah sekali. Senyuman ini jarang dilihat Yunho. Senyuman lebar yang membuat kedua mata pria itu melengkung dan terlihat tidak sama besar.

"kau tahu Yunho.. kau tidak bisa menarik ucapanmu kembali. Kau selamanya milikku!" Changmin balas mengancam.

Keduanya tersenyum.

Yunho menarik tengkuk Changmin.

Sebuah kecupan. Hanya kecupan sederhana.

Dan kisah ini..

.

.

.

**-END-**

_**Okay. This is the end of story.**_

_**Gimana?**_

_**Maaf kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi yaa. ^^  
Reviewww please!  
Big thanks ya buat semua readers dan semua reviews! Love you guys! ^^**_


End file.
